Degrassi (Season 12)
The twelfth season of Degrassi premiered on July 16, 2012 at a new time of 10pm ET, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The remaining 20 episodes will be aired over the course of Fall 2012 and Spring 2013. Four actors will be added to the main cast, Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, and Demetrius Joyette. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, and filming began on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. The TeenNick slogan for this season is "Whose Side Are YOU On?", while the MuchMusic slogan is, "The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone." Main Cast Seniors *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a lesbian and formally wealthy socialite trying to rebuild her life. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha male captain of the hockey team. (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a dancer redeeming her bad past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a mysterious, bipolar goth with a passion for writing. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a cheerleader with a vain and snobbish attitude. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and enviromentalist. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight, humorous and self-conscious musician. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a recovered drug addict with a Type A personality. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the Hockey Team that looks after his younger brother. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an eccentric artist was confused about her sexuality. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, an arrogant star athlete who dropped out of Degrassi. Juniors *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, Luke's religious sister and was a member of the Drama Club. (New) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's religious brother and a member of the Hockey Team. (New) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl attempting to gain an independent identity. *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent, religious teenager with a penchant for writing. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen father who is turning his life around. (1201-1214) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother with a talent in music who found faith in God. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student attempting to find his place. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athlete who is exploring new things such as Drama Club Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a shy member of the Hockey Team who learned to be himself. (New) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a charming skateboarder from a poor family. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a snarky cello virtuoso who is in a Band. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, an openly gay teenager who is buillied by the Hockey Team. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a bubbly cheerleader who wants to climb Degrassi social ladder. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the stern media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Kevin Alves as Fab, a member of the Drama Club that will be involved with Tristan. (Unknown Grade) (New) *Liam Green as Damon, Zig's friend (Grade 9) (New) *TBA as Ingvar Delancey, a twin that is apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) (New) *TBA as Bo Delancey, a twin that is apart of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) (New) Adults *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s sober mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's strange father *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's strict father. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's strict mother *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, as well as Clare and Darcy's step-father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father who polices Degrassi Community School. *Paul Popowich as Asher, Clare's new boss. * Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking mother * Bill Turnbull as Max, a phone sailsman at the mall *Sean Bell as Kevin Guthrie, K.C.'s jailed father. *Duane Murray as Mr. Baker, Becky and Luke's father. *TBA as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the short-tempered history teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable gym and math teacher. Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. *This season will contain the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series. *It was confirmed in a interview with Munro Chambers that the seniors will graduate at the end of this season. *This is the first season with at least one regular cast member in each grade. *The school uniform was abolished at the start of the season, within the first episode's cold open. *Eli and Becky were going to be working on a play together entitled "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical". However, when the play is changed into a story of two homosexual lovers named "Romeo and Jules" Becky refused to be a part of it and quit. *Becky and Luke are from Florida making them the fifth and sixth characters to come from the United States after Lucy and Simon in Degrassi Junior High, and Declan and Fiona (who are all from New York). *A new hockey team has been introduced, though it is different from the one mentioned in seasons 2 and 3. *First instance of memory loss due to a severe concussion in the entire Degrassi Franchise. *First instance of a drunk hook-up in the entire Degrassi Franchise. *First instance of streaking since Season 8. *First instance of a gay guy crushing on a straight guy since New Beginnings. *First instance of journalist training since Season 7. *First instance of athletes moving into other households from another country ever in the Degrassi Franchise. *First Degrassi Band since Season 9. *First death of a pet since Season 4. *First instance of sexting since Season 9. *The opening theme song is performed by Alexz Johnson like in Season 11, but the sequence is completely different, Source with the uniforms deleted immediately although they were not incorporated until the start of Season 11, half a season after their introduction. *Due to the Viacom/DirectTV contract dispute, the first week's episodes were initially available for streaming to US viewers through the TeenNick website for only 24 hours each. On Friday, July 20 a deal had been reached during Gives You Hell (2)'s scheduled window of availability and the other three episodes had been restored by 9 PM Eastern time. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Promo's *TeenNick Teaser *TeenNick Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video Promo *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo *Degrassi: Showdown MuchMusic Promo *Degrassi Crash Course Marathon *Season 12 Opening Credits *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo 2 Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg drewpassedout.jpeg|Drew Gets Knocked Out tumblr_m491vuyq6C1rvhd20o2_1280.png|Mike confronts Drew tumblr_m49231Lb2V1rvhd20o2_500.png|Eli Saying Welcome To Degrassi tumblr_m4e0ir5UAE1r2t2rv.jpeg|Luke and Becky with their Dad Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png confirmeddate2012feat.jpeg|Degrassi Unity pfsfeature52812.jpeg|Katie confronting Bianca about she is the one who messed up Bianca's car and about Drew degrassi-640x359.jpeg|And the showdown begins MayaandCampbell1.jpg|Campbell with Maya looking angry BeckySmiling.jpg|Becky smiling at Eli Campbellgirlstoilets.jpg|Campbell upset degrassi_2_.jpg|Annie (Fiona), Christine (Imogen), Alica (Bianca), Shanice (Marisol) & Chloe (Katie with her new awesome hair!) posing for Season 12. dgs12gallery-3.jpg|link=http://degrassitv.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/dgs12gallery-3.jpg tumblr_m5vmr5b9Sm1qb7u15o1_500.png|Luke Baker, Becky Baker, Mike Dallas, and Campbell Saunders The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12).jpg|The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12) New charaters of Season 12. .jpg|New Characters of Season 12. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 12 Category:Seasons